Wireless devices connect to a wireless network (for example a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network or “WLAN”) to facilitate collaboration anytime, anywhere. Wireless network designs often involve tradeoffs among response time, data rate, and coverage. In order to get a good response time, the radio has to be turned on frequently, or continuously. Higher data rates typically consume more power than lower data rates. Communications over longer distances typically consume more power than communications over shorter distances. In order to reduce power consumption, the traditional approach is to sacrifice response time, data rate, and coverage. For example, wireless devices employing Zigbee®, which consume much less power than WiFi wireless devices, can have beacon rates ranging from 48 milliseconds (ms) to 786 seconds (sec.) at 20 kbps (Kilobits per Second) with a coverage area typically ranging from 10 to 75 meters, whereas WiFi response times are in the millisecond range, can have data rates of Megabits per second, and coverage areas extending to hundreds of meters.